


Horn Q&A

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Gen, Species exploration, but now theyre my headcannons, i made half of this up on the spot, if you spot it youre a real one, kris uses they/them pronouns, rated teen because susie says shit once, real fun gang hours, subtle patd reference, we out here exploring darkner culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Kris and Susie have some questions for Ralsei about his horns.
Relationships: Kris & Ralsei & Susie (Deltarune), Kris & Ralsei (Deltarune), Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Ralsei & Susie (Deltarune), maybe kralsei if u squint towards the end
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Horn Q&A

Ralsei set his teacup on the saucer with a clack. “Are you two alright? You’ve been staring at me funny this whole time...Does my outfit look weird?”  
Kris and Susie, who had been snapped out of their trance by the noise, shook their heads.  
“Nah,” Susie said, “It’s just….”  
“Your horns.” Kris finished. “Susie and I got talking about them on the way here and now we have tons of questions.”  
“But we didnt wanna just...ask,” Susie said, “Cuz what are we gonna say, ‘hey Ralsei, lets ask you questions about this totally normal thing and make you feel super weird and self conscious!’ It isn’t exactly…polite.”  
“Ah.” Ralsei took a sip of his tea, then looked back up at his friends. “You aren’t known for being too polite in the first place, Susie. It’s fine. What do you two want to know?”  
Kris and Susie looked at each other. Kris gestured to her, as if handing her the first question.  
Susie turned back to Ralsei. “This ones kinda awkward, so i’ll get it out of the way first. Are they sensitive?”  
“Sensitive…? Um, no,” Ralsei said. “The closest thing i can compare them to is teeth. It’s just bone, but growing out of my head. Why would it be sensitive?”  
Susie shrugged. “Dunno. I heard that they were. People are weird, dude.”  
Kris nodded. “My turn,” they said. “Why are they pink?”  
“That’s just the way they are…?” Ralsei said. “Elaborate?”  
“Well, what i mean is,” Kris said, “My whole family is boss monsters. Not one of them have colored horns. What gives?”  
Ralsei’s face lit up in understanding. “Oh! That’s simple. I’m a dark-world specific subspecies of boss monster, that tend to be fluffier and have colored horns. From what I've read, we have a lot of similarities to lightner boss monsters, but quite a few key differences that make the species divide necessary.”  
Susie leaned over to whisper to Kris. “What did he say in english?”  
Kris leaned over and whispered back. “He’s a darkner boss monster so he looks different.” Susie nodded and returned to her previous position.  
“What kind of differences are there?” Susie asked.  
“Let’s see..” Ralsei tapped his chin in thought. “Well, the colored horns is a big one. Some superstitions say horn color denotes personality, and when I looked to see what my color meant it all checked out, but I can’t be sure if its reliable or not since I’m the only one that I know of.” Ralsei put his arm on the table and pulled up his sleeve. “Another difference is our fur density and texture. Darkner boss monsters have thicker and curlier fur than Lightner boss monsters, which tend to be shorter and straighter. Think like different breeds of cats.” He took a strand of his fur and wrapped it around his finger. It was able to loop around once and almost twice, and when he let it go it sprung back into place and retained it’s wavy shape. “The fur is also very soft, and is good for keeping warm. I hear it’s good for making sweaters, but I’d rather not try that, haha.”  
“Have you ever seen someone with a boss monster fur sweater? Like, selling it in a market or something?” Susie said.  
“No, but I kind of hope I don’t. That would be kinda awkward.” Ralsei took another sip of his tea.  
“How big will they grow? Is that different from the Lightner variant?” Kris questioned.  
“Well, mine just started coming in a short while ago, so I have no idea what they’ll end up like,” explained Ralsei. “I’m hoping for a large, ornate, curling pair like the ones I’ve read about! That would be so elegant.”  
“Like these? This is my dad,” Kris said, pulling out their phone and getting a picture of Asgore from their camera roll. Ralsei looked at the picture and his eyes went wide.  
“Oh, wow,” He said, “Yes, something like that would be lovely. You know, his kind of horns are perfect for a tradition that i’ve read about…”  
“Tradition?” Susie tilted her head.  
“Oh, it’s wonderful,” Ralsei said, looking up at her. “For celebrations such as parties or ceremonies, Darkner boss monsters will decorate their horns, sort of as a part of their outfit. They use beads in chains, ribbons and string, and even paint designs on them that compliment their horn color! It’s seen as an art form, and decorations can range from abstract to expressions of one’s self. I’ve always wanted to try it out.”  
“If I silly string your horns, will that count?” Susie said with a grin. Ralsei sighed, but he was smiling.  
“No. Again, it was seen as an art form. It was taken very seriously. That said, people had lots of fun being creative and seeing how far they could push the limits.”  
“Maybe I want to push the limits with silly string, Ralsei,” Susie said.  
“Or you just want an excuse to make a mess,” Kris said.  
Susie put her hands up in mock defeat. “You got me. Just watch out once Halloween rolls around.”  
Ralsei looked at Kris for an explanation and they just shrugged, opting to explain halloween to him later.  
“Anyway, do you polish them?” Susie said, “I mean, that decoration thingy sounds pretty fancy. You’d want to make em shine, right?”  
“Yup! Every day, as a part of my self care routine!” Ralsei said, “It’s not exactly necessary, but I don’t have anything better to do so I might as well.”  
“Do your horns ever give you trouble while you get dressed? That happened to dad all the time,” Kris recalled, smiling at the memory.  
“Sometimes. Mine are rather small, but they do get caught on shirts easily. I made my cloak with horn space in mind, so the collar is a little wide.” With this, he took off his scarf to show off said collar. It wasn’t to his shoulders or anything, but it was definitely bigger than average.  
“The wider circumference allows for ease when sliding it over my horns, and I used a strong, durable fabric so it wouldn’t get caught on the pointy parts.”  
“Dude, I tuned out three words into your sentence,” Susie said, “Why do you talk so much.”  
“Let him explain,” Kris said, “We’re not asking him for no reason.”  
Ralsei put his scarf back on. “Thank you, Kris. Anything else?”  
“One last one,” Susie said. “How much does it hurt when it gets, like, chipped or broken or some shit?”  
“A lot. Again, it’s bone, so there are nerves and pain receptors in them. It’s not like breaking an arm or anything but it is definitely very painful.” Ralsei held onto his horns and shuddered, just imagining the pain. “It would be awful.”  
“Good thing I switched to your side before you told me that, then,” Susie said, leaning back in her chair.  
“Susie, if you lean like that you’re going to topple over backwards,” Ralsei said, “I don’t want you to get hurt..”  
“Wow,” said Kris, “She just indirectly threatened to break your horns and you’re still worried that she’ll fall over. You’re a good soul, Ralsei.”  
“Thank you, Kris,” Ralsei said, pulling his scarf over his face. “I-I think the cake is ready now.”  
“Finally!” Susie stood up, knocking her chair to the floor. “We’re so starving! Right Kris?”  
“I could wait until it’s iced,” Kris said.  
“Aw, you’re no fun. Lemme at it with my bare hands!” Susie made grabby-hand and pretend-bite gestures.  
Ralsei giggled. “Thankfully, I made two today. We’ll let Susie ravage one and the other we can decorate together, Kris.”  
“I’d like that,” Kris said.  
“YES,” Susie yelled, and ran into the kitchen, knocking over a vase as she went.  
Kris caught the vase and put it back. Ralsei thanked them and then looked over to Susie.  
“W-wait, Susie, don’t take the cake out without oven mitts-!”


End file.
